


The one beer that change my life

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern AU word where Eponine and Grantraire just move out to Paris and enjoy their first year in university, they never think going to a Café would change their life for ever. The story of how some friends started a student revolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one beer that change my life

Moving to Paris was the best idea of my life. I’ve been here for six months now and I’ve never been happier. Maybe Grantaire was right. It was time for me to have a new start. And following him here was the right thing to do. This is why I love that boy. He can be heavy on the bottle and a cynic sometime, but deep down there is a warm heart that takes care of the people he loves. I love him because when he looks at me he doesn’t see me as the Thenardier girl who came from the poor part of the town. For Grantaire, I’m just Eponine. And this is why I know where he goes I have to. Because he’s my best friend and we look out for each other. We always have. We always will.

When Grantaire –I almost always call him R- got his letter of acceptance in a school art in Paris, I never saw so much light and pride in his eyes. I always told him he will be a great artist someday. But he laughs when I do that. Yes, this guy believes in nothing not even himself.  When he asked me to follow him I didn’t know what to say. But after a lot of conversation and him convincing me when I was drunk, I applied in women studies at a public university where I got accepted. We rent a small apartment. Not much but enough for us. We have each other, his paint, my books and our tv. It’s everything that we really need to survive. 

I feel terrible for leaving Azelma and Gavroche back in Montfermeil. But at least they are safe at Grantaire’s house now. With my parents both in jail it was that or taking them to Paris. And two students can’t properly take care of other kids, not with the small money I have from my student allowance and R’s job in a coffee shop. And if Paris is a new start for me, I want it to be the same for them. And not be poor and starving like we have been with our parents. So between putting them in danger of the child protection bursting to our door and being raised by my best friend’s parent the choice was simple.

 Today it’s Saturday.  The first day for the past month that I can sleep in and not feel guilty about not doing any homework. The half term just ended and I was tired. Who knew that studying powerful women in history would have been so hard? At least Cosette was there to kick my butt and help me remember the date for our History class. I’d fail without her. When I first met her I thought she was a bit precious seeing how powerful his father was in town. But she shows me that despite who perfectly she dress, she is down to earth and a good soul.  I can remember the first time I brought her home and Grantaire made a dance of joy to see I had finally a female friend. What can I say; I do love the company of men usually, but Cosette is different. We are not from the same world, but she never judges me for having to ask a bank to lean me money so I can study. She even gave me some of the clothes she bought and never wore. Once again, now I had her clothes, R compliment the fact that going in women study made me finally decide to look like a girl.

When I woke up it was almost two in the afternoon. The smell of a pizza got the best of me and I managed to get out of the bed and walk to the kitchen taking coffee and a part of the warm pizza R probably made. From the music in his room, I understood he was there. I knock softly before entering and I found him covered in blue paint, focusing on his last piece of art, his pizza  without any bites taken waiting for him on his desk. «Did you even sleep? » I ask biting in the hot food. My stomach growls of happiness. «Its due in two hours, I’ll sleep after. » He simply answers. I smile looking at his portrait. I hope he’ll get good marks on it. For me it’s stunning. But what I know of art anyway. «Don’t forget to eat. » I said before closing the door. We probably will. So I put a slice in a box and put it in his bag. He’ll thank me later.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch some stupid show about princesses buying wedding dresses so pricy it could be my rent for four months. I never get the concept of throwing that much money on something useless like a dress that you wear one time in your life.  With that and playing The sims on facebook, my day will be long and slow. And boring. But like she read my mind, Cosette came to talk to me on the facebook chat.

_Cosette: «Are you busy today?»_

_You: «No!! Free alas!»_

_Cosette: «Yeah there’s a party with the politics department. Food, drinks and cute guys. You in?»_

_You: «Don’t ask me twice!»_

_Cosette: «Sweet! I’ll text you the details in a few»_

I smiled, happy to know I had planned to celebrate our hard weeks of work.  After she texted me the place and the hour of meeting I jump in the shower to wake up a bit better and try to make myself pretty. If it was a party organised by the boys in the politics department, maybe I will see the only boy I really want to see. Off the shower I heard a «SHIT» Coming from R’s room. He must have seen the hour and knew he was late to his class. Again. Our apartment was small and didn’t cost much, but was so far from everything that it takes almost an hour of public transportation to go to anywhere. I wrap myself in a towel before opening the bathroom door to see Grantaire putting on his boots in a hurry, his freshly painted canvas in his hands. «Party tonight. Booze and cute boy» I simply said laughing at him «I’ll be there. Text me. Byeeee» And with that he closed the door and ran to the staircase of our building. I took a moment to brush my hair before heading to my room to prepare myself.

\---

The café where Cosette brrought me was one I knew already. They had done our welcome party here the first day of the school so the older year could make drunk the new comer until they puke. I gain respect of the second year by beating them down one by one at a drinking contest. Having my hard life had its advantage sometimes; no one knew I am drinking since a too young age.  Anyway that is not the point.

For every student in Paris, café Musain was the logical place to go. You can drink, eat, they have a lot of tables for people to sit and a large space for parties. The owner was a kind man who knew that by welcoming thirsty kids and letting them think they change the world; he had his pot of gold. And it worked. Since he opened his café became a known place from everyone.

 

As I entered I understood that it was not really a party in the proper meaning of the term but more of a meeting where people talked of changing the world while being drunk and eating nachos. Yes there were drunk boys, but the music wasn’t too loud, we weren’t seeing slutty girl trying to find a quick fuck into the bathroom and anyway who has a party at seven pm. «It’s full» Cosette say looking around. But I didn’t mind. My eyes have found the reason why I accept to be here. Marius Pontmercy. He was a year older than me. The first boy I talked at the university. He was the tour guide of the campus and explained how the university worked. From the moment I saw him I got stars struck at his brown hair falling over his eyebrows, his dark eyes full of tenderness and the freckles on his cheeks. The kind of quiet beauty that I never thought who existed outside a books. I accepted to go at the welcoming party just because he asked me if I was coming. And I manage myself to spend the whole night with him and his friend.

My thoughts were cut when I heard Cosette’s sigh. «Well, I wanted to dance. This sucks»  I look around. It’s true most of the tables were full and everyone was listening to some political speech that Marius’s friends were saying. It was about the government wanting to cut half the budget for the financial help for students in need. «Let’s listen to them. I’m curious» I said hopping that I could try to talk to Marius tonight or something like that. But I felt like Cosette had in mind go clubbing and go wasted, not drinking calmly having intellectuals debate. «Okay one beer» She agreed when she saw my pleading eyes. I smile giving her a quick hug and told her they were on me. Knowing my financial trouble she refused and told me to go find a seat while she was taking care of that. I smile and nod before finding a small table in the corner of the room where we could sit and I could spy on Marius while he was listening to a blond guy speaking so loud everyone could hear him.  «If we continue like this, the higher study will come back to an elite and half the people here wouldn’t be even able to come at a university» I nod. I was the first that needed those helps from school. He continues his speech as I drink every word, even if my eyes were something drifting to Marius’s perfect curls.

When Cosette came back her hands were full of a hot plates of nachos and two beers. «Food and beer, check! » She said happily. «And cute boys, check» I joke pointing her around the café. She looks and shrugs. I bet she didn’t even care. She’s not the girl that has to look for gorgeous men; they all come at her feet.  We listen to the debate for quite a long moment before Grantaire decide to show up, still in the same shirt as this morning, his hair and his clothes covered in blue. «I wasn’t late» He said proudly sitting by my side. We high five before he kissed my cheek, stole my beer and started talking with Cosette about his last work and his test not even caring about the debate that was in the room.

After finishing my beer, he went buying us three more and I promise myself to look how many he will drink tonight. I was used now to R’s drinking problem and I managed to look after him. But sometimes I fail and he gets himself into terrible situations. He had a stressful day. He was working on the painting he gave to his teacher for weeks now. So he might try to relax with too more alcohol. «Surprised to see you’re here Ponine» A voice said bringing me back to earth. My heart jumped when I saw Marius smiling in front of me. «Yeah, my friend heard of your meetings. We were curious. I really liked what Enjolras said.» He laughed, making his cheeks go pink and his hair move a little. My heart flickered.  Then he turn his gaze to Cosette and he got red shaking her hand as she present herself. I clear my throat so he watch me again and ask if we could join his friend. He gladly accepts and we followed him to his table where Grantaire found us a few moments later.

As Enjolras and Cosette where already in a long debate about the schools financial help, I whisper to Grantaire what I remembered of Marius’ friend. No need to present the boy I had a crush on him for six months he was already teasing me enough with that. So, from what I remembered Marius was studying with Enjolras and his roommate Courfeyrac in political study. My perfect Marius seems to have a love hate relation between him and Enjolras when they start to talk about other things than their hatred of the government.  There was Joly a quiet man who was studying medicine, Bahorel who is studying law, Combeferre philosophy, Jean  –or Jehan I am not sure – was in sociology but should be a poet by the way he speak and there is Feuilly who… I don’t really know what’s he’s doing. Is he even in the university or friend of the boys? I never understand and I don’t care. He’s nice and it’s all that matters.

«I didn’t believe you when you said cute boys Ponine but now I see your point» he whispers into my ear. We both laugh drinking our beer. Marius was now talking to Cosette and I smile at Enjolras who –I was surprised- remembered my name. «It’s fun to see we have a regular at our meeting» He told me with a smile I blush as Grantaire looked at me surprised. I might have come once or twice to see Marius even if it was from far away. «Want to join our group? We always need people who share our opinion.» I knew my best friend wasn’t a fan of activist. Of people fighting against the system. Grantaire had faith in nothing so for him it was useless to fight something that will always be the same. «Say that to the people that won our liberty and succeed in La Bastille» Enjolras said back to him when he told he wasn’t sure about the possibility of a few people making a difference.

I raised my bottle to the blond and gorgeous men in front of me and despite my best friend cold glance I said «Well count me in!» Who knew that those four words would change my whole life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Granjolrass for correcting the first chapter .  
> This is a first chapter of a series I started.  
> Love ya  
> Gizmo


End file.
